


Frank měl pravdu

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Frank měl pravdu

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

15, 16, 17... pak už přestal vnímat čas. Sám nevěděl, jak dlouho na sále byl. Oči nedokázal udržet otevřené, kolena se mu podlamovala. Jako ve snu opustil sál a šel směrem k Bažině. Ani si neuvědomoval kdy, ale najednou mu prostě tělo i mozek vypověděli službu.

,,Jak se sem dostal?" uslyšel pobavený hlas nad sebou a otevřel oči.

,,Dobré ráno, Hawkeye."

,,Dobré, Otče. Otče?" podivil se chirurg. Podíval se na něj, pak na vedle se culícího Trappera a pak kolem sebe. Vypadalo to, že leží na zemi poblíž stanu Otce Mulcahyho. ,,Co tady dělám?"

,,Já tě sem neodtáhnul," začal se hned Trap bránit a zvedl ruce nahoru.

,,No, to vidím," protáhnul se Pierce. ,,To by tady potom byly stopy a ty nejseš dost chytrej na to, abys je zahladil."

Hawkeye se postavil a zakroutil hlavou.

,,Musel jsem být vážně utahaný. Se mi ještě nestalo, abych se nedoplazil do Bažiny."

,,Se stane. Jdeš na snídani?" zeptal se Trapper.

,,Jo, jsem zvědavý, čím nás budou trávit dneska. Jdete s námi, Otče?" obrátil se na kaplana.

,,Ne, děkuji, Hawkeye, myslím, že využiji čas k něčemu lepšímu," usmál se Mulcahy.

,,Dobrá, tak já si zase někdy příjdu poležet před váš stan," oplatil mu úsměv Hawkeye, ale to ještě netušil, jak moc byla jeho s nadsázkou vyslovená odpověď pravdivá.

 

Toho večera šel spát do své postele, ale ráno se znovu vzbudil na zemi.

,,Co to je za blbý vtipy," zavztekal se.

,,Doufám, že mě nepodezíráte," ozvalo se zpoza dveří kaplanova stanu.

,,Ne, ale začnu, jestli se tady vzbudím i příště a budu tady mít postel," ušklíbl se Hawkeye a s námahou se postavil. On spánek na tvrdé zemi docela zmáhal.

,,Hezký den, Otče, jdu si postěžovat Trapperovi."

 

Další dny to bylo stále stejné. Hawkeye si lehnul do Bažiny a vzbudil se u dveří Mulcahyho stanu. Otci to nevadilo, prostě spícího chirurga překročil, ale jednou...

,,Vstávej, Hawkeye!" zvýšil hlas a zabouchal.

,,Ještě ne, Radare, přijď až budeš měřit metr padesát..." zabručel Pierce.

,,Hawkeye!"

,,Běž pryč, Radare, nebo ti vezmu brýle a hodím je Šťabajzně do výstřihu..." jen se zavrtěl kapitán.

,,No, tak Hawkeye," praštil už Otec silněji do dveří.

Pierce sebou trhnul a prudce otevřel oči. Jak ho někdo může tlouct do zad přes dveře... Otočil se a zjistil, že spal opřený zády o dveře stanu.

,,Ach, Bože, co jsem komu udělal," zaúpěl a odvalil se pryč.

,,To je dost, Hawkeye," vyletěl ze stanu Otec. ,,Za chvíli mám bohoslužbu a bál jsem se, že ji nestihnu."

,,Však oni by na vás počkali. Bez vás to není ono," díval se na něj ze země kapitán. Vypadal rozladěně. Už toho začínal mít dost. Nechápal, co se děje. S takovou na něj brzy pošlou Sidneyho...

Otec mu podal ruku a pomohl Hawkeyemu vstát.

,,Díky," řekl. Jeho ruka byla stále sevřena tou kaplanovou. Podíval se o pár let staršímu muži do očí, které na něj hleděly stejně udiveně jako on do nich.

,,Děje se něco, Otče?" zeptal se.

,,Ne, nic, jen mě napadlo..." zarazil se Mulcahy. ,,Musím na bohoslužbu," vyškubl se mu a téměř utekl.

,,To jsou mi věci..." zamumlal Hawkeye a šel se opít.

 

Kolem půlnoci se Pierce zvedl z postele, popadl ji do náruče a chystal se odejít.

,,Kam jdeš, blázne?" ozval se Trapper.

,,Před Mulcahyho stan. Zřejmě se mi tam nějak moc zalíbilo a už aspoň nebudu mít otlačená žebra. Dobrou," odsekl Hawkeye a opustil stan. Položil postel tam, kde se většinou probouzel a ulehl. Všiml si, že se u Otce ještě svítí.

Nechtělo se mu moc spát, a tak znovu vstal a zaklepal.

,,Dále," uslyšel. Vešel dovnitř a spatřil Otce, kterak sedí u stolu. Zřejmě něco psal. ,,Dlouho jsem vás neviděl, Hawkeye." usmíval se Mulcahy.

Pierce se ušklíbl.

,,Mám před stanem postel, tak ať o mně nezakopnete, až poběžíte na snídani," informoval Otce Hawkeye.

Mulcahy pozvedl obočí, ale nic na to neřekl. Ale pak jej napadlo něco jiného...

,,A nechcete spát tady?" navrhl mu, ale vzápětí zrudnul. Kněz nabízí strávení noci u něj ve stanu. Ach, Bože, kolik zkoušek mi ještě přichystáš...

,,To by asi vypadalo divně," poznamenal Hawkeye, přestože mu ta myšlenka proti srsti nebyla. Rozhodně mu bylo pohodlnější spát uvnitř. Opravdu uvnitř. Ona ani Bažina nebyla tak úplně nejlepší na spaní, když měla průsvitné celty. ,,Ale jestli vám to nebude vadit," souhlasil nakonec.

Společně umístili Hawkeyeho postel do stanu. Vešla se tak akorát. Kapitán si lehnul a zavřel oči.

,,Klidně pokračujte v psaní, Otče, jestli vás budu rušit chrápáním, tak do mě strčte," dal Mulcahymu instrukce. Pořád se mu nechtělo spát, ale co jiného měl dělat?

Po chvíli bezúčelného probírání se myšlenkami otevřel oči, které byly okamžitě pohlceny pohledem modrozelených očí jeho momentálního spolubydlícího.

Otec svůj pohled ihned sklopil zpět k papíru. Později se ale na něj díval znovu.

Pierce usoudil, že zřejmě neusne. Posadil se a rozhodl se tuhle záhadu vyřešit. Stále více měl pocit, že za tím jeho problémem se spaním skutečně stojí Otec Mulcahy.

,,Komu píšete?" zeptal se.

,,Právě jsem dopsal dopis sestře," odpověděl kněz a schoval psaní do stolu. Pak se protáhnul a posadil se na svou postel. Hawkeye byl naproti němu.

Kapitán se cítil trapně, jak tam tak nečinně hleděl kolem sebe, a jelikož Otec se zřejmě spát nechystal, přemístil se vedle něj.

,,Děje se něco, Otče?" položil otázku.

,,To bych se spíše měl ptát já," pohlédl na něj Mulcahy. ,,Už týden mi spíš před stanem. Co si o tom mám myslet?"

,,Nevím, že jsem se zbláznil?" navrhnul Hawkeye a usmál se. Otočil hlavu k Otci. Měli tváře velmi blízko sebe, jejich oči se k sobě připoutaly.

A pak náhle ucítil Hawkeye na svých rtech dotek jiných. Dotek lehký a plachý, ale žádostivý. Překvapeně se odtáhnul, ale vzápětí už drtil Mulcahyho rty v polibku sám. Rychlým pohybem mu sundal brýle, pak zabořil ruku do blonďatých vlasů.

,,Definitivně zbláznil,..." zašeptal, když polibek skončil. Opřel si čelo o to... ,,Francisi..."

,,Hawkeye, já... to bych neměl," položil Otec dlaně na kapitánova ramena a odstrčil jej.

,,Ale chceš," sevřel jeho ruce Hawkeye, a když se podíval do Mulcahyho očí, věděl, že se nemýlí. Naklonil se a znovu jej políbil.

Náhle vše pochopil a možná, možná, díky tomu začal pochybovat o svém ateismu. Jestli jej Francis chtěl, tak Bůh přiměl Hawkeyeho, aby mu připomněl, že někdy je nutno poslechnout srdce místo rozumu.

Anebo to prostě byla blbá náhoda, která je svedla dohromady.

Francis se nechal líbat, už neodporoval. Poznal, že nemělo cenu bojovat sám se sebou. Objal Hawkeyho kolem pasu a přitáhnul si ho k sobě. Plnil se mu jeho sen, za který se tolik styděl, ale teď se cítil šťastně.

,,Děkuji," zašeptal mezi polibky.

,,Za co?" pohladil jej Hawkeye po sněhobílých tvářích a vlepil mu pusu na čelo.

,,Za to, že jses zbláznil. Teď už jsem totiž dva," odmlčel se Francis. Položil si hlavu na kapitánovo rameno a spokojeně vydechnul: ,,Já jsem totiž blázen do tebe."

Hawkeyeho hruď se lehce zachvěla smíchem, ale pak znovu pohladil Francise po vlasech. Jeho srdce nad tím vyznání poskočilo radostí.

,,Je možné milovat kněze?" zeptal se Pierce.

,,Musíš to zkusit," zněla odpověď, v níž bylo slyšet očekávání.

Hawkeye se pousmál. Kupodivu jej ta představa vůbec neděsila. Frank měl tedy pravdu.

Hawkeye Pierce byl, je a bude zvrhlík.


End file.
